Summer in the US
by Kayura15
Summary: Kagome can't speak english. Inuyasha can't speak english. They meet each other in a resort durig vacation and become good friends. (Who else are they gonna talk to?)
1. Default Chapter

Summer in the U.S.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary  
  
Kagome goes on vacation to Florida with her mom and brother. They go to  
this big resort place. Her mom and brother can speak English but Kagome  
never learned.  
  
Inuyasha has to follow his brother around on business trips and they have to go to Florida and stay at a hotel. While Sesshoumaru can speak English,  
Inuyasha can't.  
  
The two of them meet and become friends quick, they can't really talk to anyone else. But why does Inuyasha seem to be hiding something from Kagome? He never takes off his hat and doesn't smile very often and when he does he  
frantically tries to stop laughing, like he doesn't want anyone to see  
something in his mouth.  
  
Getting There  
  
Author's pov (point of view)  
  
Kagome Higurashi sat in the back seat of a rented car listening to her brother complain about how Americans screwed up their language by using slang so often. He had gone into a store to use the bathroom and asked in his newly learned language, English. The man at the counter laughed and said something about how nice he was. He came out and people talked to him using strange words like 'Yo' and 'wassup'. After figuring this all out he decided he didn't like this language after all, for crying out loud, the word see could mean see, c, or sea! That could get confusing.  
  
Kagome didn't know what the people had said even if they had said it in perfect grammar. Ms. Higurashi has known English for many years and even knows most of the slang terms. Kagome on the other hand hadn't wanted to learn the language when she was younger, she regretted that now. Souta and her mother had to translate for her when someone spoke to her, Kagome found this extremely embarrassing.  
  
Trying to ignore her brother's voice she rolled down the window and rested her head on the sill letting the wind blow through her long raven black hair. The family was headed for a summer resort on the east coast of a state called 'Florida.' (I live on the east coast of Florida! Yay!) They had flown in to a city called Orlando and rented the car from the airport. 'This is going to be the worst summer of my entire life!' kagome frowned as they pulled up to the huge building. She was mad because not only could she not speak the language, she couldn't read any signs.  
  
Funny looking men wearing strange outfits took the keys to the car to park it and then took their bas up too their room. Souta had to tell her what they were doing since she couldn't understand them when they asked to take her bags.  
  
'Wow.' Kagome mouthed the word as she looked up at the large structure before her eyes. It seemed like it could reach the sky. She turned in circles only to make herself dizzy and stumble backwards a little bit. She caught herself just in time because her mother yelled at her to hurry up and follow.  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha! Wake up you lazy bum." Sesshoumaru shook his brother awake as the small private jet started to come to a halt I the small private airport.  
  
"Ugh. Are we there yet?" he asked shaking his head to wake up his brain.  
  
"Yes. Come on, get your things, we're already late."  
  
"You mean you're late. I'm not the guy here on some stupid business meeting. Why'd you have to bring me again?"  
  
"Because little brother, I am your legal guardian and I didn't feel stupid enough that day to decide on letting you stay alone for a whole month." Sesshoumaru handed his bags to a chauffeur as he stepped of the little ladder coming out the side of the jet. Inuyasha just through his things in the trunk and hopped in the limo grumbling about things being to fancy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" *ring* *ring* Sesshoumaru picked up the phone putting a finger in the air to silence his younger brother. Their parents had died long ago, murdered. Now Inuyasha lived with his brother, who was also his guardian until Inuyasha could 'fend for himself.'  
  
Trying to ignore his brother bargaining with his broker he took off the hat he was wearing and rolled down the window and stuck his head out.  
  
Enjoying the breeze in his face he watched as some signs flew by, he couldn't read then though. Inuyasha never learned English. Sesshoumaru spoke it fluently though and had to translate for Inuyasha all the time. 'This is going to be so boring.' He thought about how all of his past summers have been, following his older brother around on his worldwide business meetings.  
  
Every year it was the same, they would go to some far away country, away from his beloved Japan, and his brother would basically ignore him the entire time. They always went to some fancy high class resort or something like that. Inuyasha and his brother had been left with the family fortune, but Inuyasha never really bought anything, unlike his brother. But Sesshoumaru didn't really need the family fortune, he had made more than enough money from his own business.  
  
Finally they arrived and passed by a bunch of cars before stopping and had their luggage taken up their rooms. Inuyasha was walking around when he saw a young girl about his age, maybe a little younger staring up at the building. Not knowing what she was so amazed by he laughed as she nearly fell over from spinning. He caught a good glimpse of her face and could tell she was oriental, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, but he didn't really care because he couldn't speak to her since she probably only spoke English. He watched her run to her family and he turned on his heel and went back to find his brother arguing in another language, not English, so it had to be French.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha followed far behind the bellman as he led them to their  
rooms.  
  
When Inuyasha stepped through the doors he realized this was one of the best hotels he'd ever stayed in, and he'd stayed in a lot of hotels.  
  
"Inuyasha! Quit gawking and hurry up!" Sesshoumaru called from up ahead.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." People standing around looked over to the men who were yelling in an unknown language. Inuyasha ignored them and kept up with his brother, who was talking on his cell phone in what seemed to be English again.  
  
Finally getting to their room he plopped down on the bed and fell asleep, it was probably midnight at home and he had major jet lag. Sesshoumaru was in the room across the hall and Inuyasha's sensitive ears could still hear him mumbling on the phone.  
  
*  
  
Kagome stayed close to her mother and looked up to see the ceiling, there was none! Not that she could see at least. Stairs winded round and round going many floors into the sky.  
  
"And will you want your own room or to stay with your family?" The man in the funny costume asked. Kagome stared at him for a second before her mother told him something in English and he nodded.  
  
"Kagome, he wants to know if you want your own room dear." Her mother said.  
  
"Oh! Yes definitely!" She jumped a little at the thought of getting her own room, even if it was attached to her mother and brother's by a door.  
  
Her mother nodded to the man and he gave her a small card that unlocked the door. She walked into the room in silence sure the man would understand her not thanking him, but she did bow and he must have understood because he bowed back.  
  
She felt like it was the middle of the night! The sun was shining through her window though, telling her it was only mid afternoon. She sighed as she laid on her bed and fell asleep telling herself it was only a little jet lag.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start because his brother was banging on his door to get up and meet him down in the dining room.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Sheesh! Stupid brother." He found a clean pair of pants and a decent enough shirt. Going into the bathroom he was still mumbling curses at Sesshoumaru for waking him up. He looked at the clock for the time but it was in strange symbols he couldn't recognize. Instead he looked out the window for the sun, it was about 6:00pm and the sun was almost gone.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I think I have a good thing started here,  
it was just an idea I had. I was actually writing a different Inuyasha story idea at the time and summer and resorts in America came to my mind.  
Then I realized that Inuyasha and Kagome don't speak English, and poof!  
There it was, a great idea! Yay!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Also- I have another really  
awesome Inuyasha story, read that! 


	2. Dinner&Meeting

Summer in the U.S.-2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dinner & Meeting  
  
"Kagome! Kagome dear, wake up." Ms. Higurashi shook her daughter's shoulder until the girl groaned and sat up on her bed. "Kagome! Hurry up and get dressed for dinner honey!" Her mom rushed out of her room mumbling something about earrings.  
  
"Ugh! Stupid dinner and stupid restaurants." She stumbled around her room and looked at her watch, 5:55pm. "Blah." Kagome put on her favorite dress and headed down to the dining room where her mom said to meet them.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha rushed down to the dinning room, he was starving! He spotted Sesshoumaru's white hair and headed towards him. He was talking on his cell phone and surrounded by co-workers.  
  
*  
  
Kagome entered the large room and searched for her mother or brother. She spotted them. She hurried over, she hadn't eaten in hours!  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both rushed a little to their tables and ended up bumping into each other.  
  
"Oh, uh..." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Ah, um..." Kagome glanced at him.  
  
"Gomenasai!" They said at the same time. For a second they stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
"You can speak Japanese?" Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Hai." Kagome smiled politely.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." He said and glared at the staring people. 'What is it with Americans and other languages?!'  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her a little too long for Sesshoumaru's liking. "Inuyasha! Sit down." Inuyasha said bye and went to sit with his boring brother and his boring brother's boring co-workers.  
  
Kagome walked over to her mother who only gave her a knowing smile. "Kind of cute huh?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome hissed.  
  
Inuyasha picked this up with his ears that were scrunched up under the hat. He smiled as she blushed.  
  
(after dinner)  
  
"Come Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called to his brother. They were standing at the entrance to the dining room and Inuyasha was looking back at Kagome as she finished her desert. He wanted to at least say good bye. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." He replied to his brother who looked thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"You are a hanyou brother, remember that." Sesshoumaru glared at him and Inuyasha looked down at the ground sadly. Why did he of all beings have to be a half-breed?  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha's brother tell him something and then Inuyasha looked really sad. What could be so mean to make him look like that? After Inuyasha and his brother left she waited for her family to finish and they went back to their rooms.  
  
(Inuyasha's room)  
  
'I wonder what room she's staying in. She wouldn't want to be my friend if she knew I was a hanyou though.' He pulled on his pajamas and went to bed, he was finally getting used to the time difference. He dreamed about foods and climbing trees when he was little and...Kagome.  
  
(Kagome's room)  
  
'I hope I see him again. We both will be here for the month so...maybe. He's really cute. But he's the only other person I can talk to! Thank god someone else speaks Japanese here. I would go nuts if I was only able to talk to others through mom or Souta!' She flipped through the channels on the small TV in her room. Nothing she could understand, yay. Kagome slipped under the covers and forced herself to sleep.  
  
(Next morning-Kagome)  
  
"Ugh. Why so early?" She mumbled as the sun shone in her eyes making her dream world go red. She got up and saw her mother come through the door that joined their rooms.  
  
"Good morning dear." Ms. H said happily.  
  
"Too early!" Kagome groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Hunny, it's noon and you should get up now. I am going to get a message today and Souta is going to the kids fun house for the day. You can either come with me or find something to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like...the pool, or ..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm going to the pool." Kagome rose from her bed and dragged herself to the shower. Her mom said bye and she and Souta left. After a refreshing bath Kagome put on her dark blue bikini and ran out the door not bothering to lock it.  
  
(Inuyasha's room ^ ^ oooooo)  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Inuyasha bolted upright and yawned. "Inuyasha, I have a meeting to be at and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Don't get yourself into trouble or I will send you to Sweden with the crazy shoed people again."  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh at the look of horror on his little brother's face. They once had to wear large wooden shoes when the were on a Scandinavian business trip. Inuyasha thoroughly hated it and snuck on board a plane back to Japan after just one day.  
  
"What am I supposed to do for two days?!" He mumbled as he pulled off his pajama shirt and searched for a clean one. Sesshoumaru sometimes wondered how such a lazy HANYOU could be so well toned. His brother often attracted females until they saw his teeth or ears. One of Inuyasha's friends, a girl, actually wanted him to get plastic surgery so she could date him. Inuyasha stopped seeing her after that and seemed to be more closed off ever since. "Hellooooo?"  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze of staring at the wall. "Well, no bars, there is an arcade but it's for the younger youth, a pool, a drawing room, some lounges, and a spa. There are some other things but I must go now."  
  
"Yeah, see you in two days." Inuyasha put on a fake smile. It disappeared the second his older brother shut the door though.  
  
Inuyasha had gotten dressed while his brother made eyes with the wall, obviously thinking about Inuyasha's past. He always looked like that when he remembered their childhood or something bad from their past.  
  
'Well, I might as well go to the pool. It'll be just like taking a shower only more fun.' He thought to himself and again got changed.  
  
He walked out of his room wearing a tee-shirt and his dark blue bathing shorts. A casual hat covered his ears. He knew he would have to press them hard against his head in order to keep others from seeing them but also to keep the water out.  
  
I AM SOOOOOO SRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I'VE BEEN  
  
WRITING TWO NEW STORIES AND WORKING ON SOME OLD ONES, I  
  
WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS ONE MORE OFTEN BUT IT'S KINDA  
  
HARD TO WRITE AN AU AND KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER. 


End file.
